SMILE
by ashady
Summary: Aomine kini sadar akan posisinya. Memperlakukan Momoi Satsuki layaknya seorang kekasih. Dimulai dari hari itu, Aomine Daiki berjanji akan melindungi Momoi Satsuki dan juga senyum gadis itu apapun yang terjadi. /FF ini diperuntukkan untuk neechan, Double Kick 83/RnR?


**Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki **

**Warn: AoMomo fiction, AU, Fluffy (mungkin?), alur maju-mundur(?), dll.**

**Story by Seivaille-nyann**

**.**

**DLDR**

**.**

**Hope you like it!**

**.**

Mereka semua hanya tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan masing-masing dari pasangan kekasih yang seperti bukan sepasang kekasih ini. Yang pemuda bertampang malas serta cuek. Sedangkan yang gadis sangat bertolak belakang dengan apa yang dimiliki dalam diri si pemuda, _hyperactive_.

Namun apalah arti dari sifat yang sama? Akan lebih berarti jika mereka memiliki sifat yang berbeda namun dapat mengisi kekosongan satu sama lain, bukan?

"Aomine-_kun_!"

Suara gadis bersurai merah muda yang selalu menyapa gendang telinganya saat ia jatuh dalam tidurnya bergema nyaring dalam ruangan yang terlihat sangat kosong. Sebenarnya memang kosong karena hanya ada dirinya sebelum si gadis merah muda itu datang.

Satu kelopak mata miliknya terbuka menampilkan bola mata dengan iris _navy_ yang tampak memukau, mungkin. Di hadapannya kini sudah ada gadis yang tengah menggembungjan pipinya. Rasa gemas menjalar dalam dirinya.

"Ini sudah sore. Kau jahat jika melupakan janji kita!"

Janji? Ah, ya, Aomine Daiki tidak lupa dengan janji mereka. Hanya saja ia terlalu malas untuk bangkit dari kursinya.

"Aku..." kata-katanya yang mengambang di udara membuat Momoi Satsuki menaikkan alisnya, "...melupakannya."

"_Hidoi_, Aomine-_ku_−"

_Pukk_

Satu tepukan ringan dipuncak kepala Momoi Satsuki membuat kata-kata gadis itu terhenti diiringi menjalarnya rona merah dipermukaan wajah Momoi.

"Aku akan menemanimu sampai kau puas, ayo."

"Um!"

Aomine berbalik ketika sampai di ambang pintu kelasnya, melihat gadis merah muda yang menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya yang masih tersenyum sumringah di depan meja yang ia tempati untuk tidur tadi. Tatapannya kini melembut, "Mau sampai kapan kau di sana, Satsuki?"

Momoi bergeming. Iya juga, mengapa ia masih ada di sana?

Berlari kecil, Momoi kini sudah berada di hadapan Aomine. "Ayo, Aomin−"

"Panggil namaku, Satsuki."

Momoi Satsuki sedikit memiringkan wajahnya. Heran. "Kau yakin?"

"Ya," Aomine mengalihkan pandangannya. "Kupikir sudah saatnya mereka tahu kalau kita _memang_ sepasang kekasih."

Bagaikan petir yang menyambar di siang bolong. Momoi Satsuki langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah Aomine menyelesaikan kata-katanya dengan ekspresi wajah yang sangat jarang ditunjukkan oleh Aomine.

"Oi, Satsuki! Apa yang kau tertawakan, ha?" Aomine menatap Momoi yang berjongkok karena geli. Apa sampai segitu lucunya?

Aomine memandang ke luar kelasnya. Objek di luar kelasnya ternyata lebih menarik perhatiannya. Hanya karena kata-kata saja Momoi dapat tertawa seperti itu, apalagi jika gadis itu melihat kalau ia sedikit malu hingga merono walau sebenarnya akan tertutupi oleh warna kulitnya yang gelap serta siraman cahaya oranye yang berasal dari jendela. Aomine _blushing_, _minna_.

"Mau sampai kapan tertawa? Apa kau ingin ke festival tanpa menggunakan _yukata_?"

"Kau juga sih, Dai-_chan_!" Momoi berdiri sambil mengusapkan telapak tangannya ke sudut matanya. Sedikit meringis, sekarang perut dan tulang punggungnya sakit karena ia tertawa berlebihan.

Ketika nama kecilnya disebut, rasa rindu menyeruak begitu saja. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak mendengar nama kecilnya yang disebut dengan khas oleh gadis bermahkotakan surai merah muda itu.

Aomine kembali berjalan sambil mendesah berat. Mungkin besok waktunya akan ia gunakan untuk tidur sepenuhnya. Tubuhnya tersentak ketika ada sesuatu yang hangat menyapa permukaan kulitnya.

Aomine memandang Momoi yang kini berada di sampingnya. Jemari Momoi sudah berada di sela-sela jemarinya yang besar. Jemari mereka saling bertautan.

"Begini tidak apa kan?" Senyum manisnya terukir. Hatinya menghangat. Aomine berjanji akan melindungi senyum itu, tentu saja sang pemilik senyum juga. Aomine berjanji tidak akan membuat senyum itu menghilang dari wajahnya, apalagi jika itu karena dia.

Aomine sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya. Semakin mempererat tautannya pada hemari mungil Momoi. Seharusnya ia sudah memperlakukan Momoi seperti ini sejak lama. Tapi ia terlalu malas untuk mengumbar kemesraan mereka di depan banyak orang. Dalam benaknya ketika melihat teman-temannya sedang bersama dengan kekasih mereka yang terlewat adalah, '_Apakah itu penting?_'

Ia memang tidak romantis. Tidak seperti lelaki pada umumnya. Namun menurutnya tidak penting juga bermesraan seperti sepasang kekasih pada umumnya. Bukankah jika ia mencintai Momoi dengan tulus juga sudah cukup sebagai bukti bahwa ia sungguh-sungguh mencintai gadis itu?

Aomine hanya tidak ingin kehidupannya sama seperti pada umumnya. Dia _antimainstream_. Aomine punya cara sendiri untu membuat Momoi Satsuki nyaman dan bahagia.

"Satsuki, aku akan menjemputmu jam tujuh."

Ada sedikit rasa kecewa di wajah Satsuki ketika Aomine melepaskan tautan jemari diantara mereka. Namun dalam detik berikutnya sudah tergantikan oleh senyum yang membuat hatinya selalu menghangat. Aomine sangat menyukainya. Rasa hangat itu dapat membuat hatinya luluh.

"Aku akan membuatmu terpana tanpa berkedip, Dai-_chan_!"

Aomine menyeringai setelah Momoi menyelesaikan kata-katanya, "Jangan membuatku kecewa, Satsuki." Sebelum mengambil arah yang berbeda, Aomine menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup bibir Momoi yang sedikit terbuka itu. "_Jaa na_," ia melambaikan tangan kananya tanpa berbalik hanya untuk sekedar menatap Momoi. Tangan kirinya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana sekolahnya.

"Dia itu seenaknya saja," Momoi menggeleng. Menatap punggung yang kini sudah menghilang dibalik pintu, Momoi tersenyum kecil. Aomine, sahabat kecilnya serta kekasihnya itu memang tahu bagaimana cara untuk membuatnya selalu memikirkan pemuda itu dengan caranya sendiri.

Momoi berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Mengambil _geta _ yang ia sengaja taruh di rak temmpat sepatu dan sandal di simpan. _Yukata _merah muda dengan motig bunga kebanggan Jepang itu melekat manis pada tubuh proposionalnya. _Obi_ berwarna sedikit lebih gelap dari _yukata_nya juga terpasang rapih dengan simpul _obi_ yang sangat cantik. Mahkota merah mudanya ia sanggul dengan sedikit sisa surai yang ia biarkan menjuntai di masing-masing bagian sisi wajahnya. Tidak lupa _kenchiku_ bermotif sama dengan _yukata_nya yang ia bawa dalam genggaman kedua tangannya.

Cantik.

Ibunya beberapa saat lalu memujinya saat sedang merapihkan simpul _obi_nya sebelum Momoi Satsuki melangkah ke arah pintu rumahnya.

"Hati-hati ya, Satsuki. Penampilanmu malam ini sunguh cantik. Ibu yakin Daiki-_kun_ akan terpana melihat kecantikanmu yang tidak biasa ini."

"Aku kan anak ibu, makanya aku cantik," Momoi terkekeh bersama ibunya. Tidak lama kemudian suara bel berbunyi menghentikan acara ibu dan anak itu.

"Pergilah. Daiki-_kun _sudah menjemputmu."

Momoi mengangguk. Ia berpamitan kepada ibunya sebelum membuka pintu gesernya, "Aku berangkat, bu."

Tepat saat membuka pintu gesernya, Aomine Daiki dengan _yukata_ biru tua polosnya sudah berada di depan pintu rumah Momoi Satsuki. Saat irisnya menatap penampilan Momoi Satsuki yang tidak biasa itu, ia seperti terhipnotis oleh sesuatu. Namun saat sadar, pemuda itu langsung membungkuk hormat kepada nyonya Momoi yang masih berada di lorong rumah sambil mengembangkan senyumnya. Beliau masih tampak cantik walau sudah termakan usia.

"Jaga putri bibi ya, Daiki-_kun_."

"Dengan senang hati, bibi. Kami berangkat dulu."

Setelah pergi dari kediaman keluarga Momoi. Momoi Satsuki dan Aomine Daiki berjalan beriringan dengan jemari yang saling bertaut. Saling menghantarkan kehangatan di bawah langit malam yang bertabur bintang.

Sepuluh menit berjalan, mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Cahaya warna-warni dari lampion yang tergantung berjejer menghiasi sepanjang jalan di area festival. Berbagai macam makanan, permainan, serta dagangan lainnya berjejer di setiap sisi kanan dan kiri pengunjung.

"Dai-_chan_, aku mau ke sana," Momoi menunjuk ke arah stand yang menjual permen yang biasa disebut dengan permen apel itu, "Kau mau?"

Aomine menggeleng. Setelah Momoi pergi untuk membeli, Aomine menyeringai tanpa sepengetahuan Momoi. Beberapa saat kemudian Momoi kembali dengan permen apel di tangan kanannya dan _kenchiku_ di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Permen itu sudah tergigit sedikit, jelas terlihat dari lika-liku gigi Momoi yang menggigit permen apel yang sudah tidak sempurna itu.

"Ini enak loh, Dai-_chan_," lagi, Momoi menggigit kembali permen apel itu.

"Kucicipi, ya?" Aomine membungkukkan tubuhnya yang kelewat tinggi dan besar dibandingkan tubuh Momoi. Menggigit permukaan permen apel itu tepat pada bekas gigitan milik Momoi barusan, "Manis."

Momoi merengut kesal. Seharusnya tadi ia belikan saja dua walaupun Aomine −mungkin− tidak akan memakannya. "Seharusnya kau tadi mengangguk kalau mau, Dai-_chan_."

"Yang punyamu lebih enak, lebih manis."

"Memang apa bedanya, huh?"

"Jelas beda. Sudahlah, ayo," Aomine menggenggam telapak tangan Momoi. Membawanya ke beberapa stand yang ada di festival tersebut.

Hari yang ia lalui bersama Momoi Satsuki tidak akan kembali terulang dengan adegan yang sama. Jarang-jarang ia dapat meluangkan waktunya bersama Momoi seperti ini.

"Sudah kubilang, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan aku kecuali aku sendiri," Aomine menyeringai bangga. Ia bahkan memenangkan seluruh stand permainan yang ada di sini. Banyaknya hadiah hasil kemenangan Aomine kini mempersuli Momoi untuk berjalan lebih lega. Dan parahnya lagi, Aomine bahkan tidak membantunya.

"Oh, ayolah Dai-_chan_~! Ini banyak dan berat kau tahu?" Momoi merengut kesal dibalik tumpukkan hadiah yang menjulang tinggi yang sedang ia bawa itu. Banyak pengunjung yang menatapnya kagum. Mungkin lebih tepatnya menatap kagum ke arah sosok Aomine Daiki yang sedang berjalan di depannya. Apa mereka tidak berpikir kalau pemuda berkulit tan itu jahat karena telah membiarkan seorang gadis membawa barang bawaannya sendiri? Terlebih lagi itu banyak.

"Dai-_cha_−"

"Sini kubantu, sebentar lagi _hanabi_nya akan dimulai," Aomine memindahkan semua hadiah yang Momoi bawa ke tangannya. Tidak sulit untuknya membawa semua itu terlebih lagi ia adalah seorang atlit dan memiliki tubuh tinggi. Tatapan pengunjung berubah ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi. Menatapnya kagum dan penuh harap, membayangkan mereka yang berada di posisi Momoi Satsuki atau menjadi seorang Aomine Daiki itu sendiri.

Momoi sedikit bangga. Sedangkan Aomine tidak peduli.

Mereka telah menjauh dari kerumunan pengunjung yang menatap mereka lapar. Mencari tempat yang pas untuk melihat ledakan kembang api yang akan menghiasi langit malam beberapa saat lagi.

Di atas bukit, kedua insan berbeda jenis itu berhenti. Mereka dapat melihat pemandangan festival dan kota dari tempat mereka, juga bintang yang bertabur di langit yang kini bercahaya. Indahnya bukan main. Momoi Satsuki memandang takjub dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"_Kirei_..."

Aomine menaruh semua hadiah yang ia menangkan di atas tanah berlapiskan rumput itu.

Mungkin hari ini akan menjadi hari yang paling indah sebelum hari-hari indah yang lainnya datang. Aomine dan Momoi mengembangkan senyum di waktu yang bersamaan.

Masih tersenyum, bibir Momoi bergetar. Ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi, ia terlalu senang, "Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Dai_-chan_. Aku sangat senang. Kau menambahkan satu warna lagi dalam kehidupanku."

"Hn, aku juga."

Keadaan hening sebelum ledakan pertama kembang api menghiasi langit.

"Satsuki.../Dai-_chan_..."

Seiring meluncurnya kembang api. Aomine menundukkan tubuhnya. Menghilangkan jaraknya dengan jarak Momoi. Masing-masing dapat merasakan hangatnya nafas yang berhembus dan menerpa wajah mereka. Momoi memejamkan kelopak matanya.

"_Suki da yo_..."

Dan pada ledakan pertama, sebeum kedua bibir itu saling menyatu, mereka menyampaikan perasaan masing-masing di detik yang bersamaan.

_DUARRR_!

.

.

Momoi tampak sibuk mencetak beberapa foto yang ia ambil tadi malam menggunakan kameranya. Semuanya terlihat indah, lucu, dan menakjubkan. Senyumnya terukir kembali kala melihat salah satu foto terakhir yang ia ambil sebelum dirinya dan Aomine pulang.

.

.

.

"_Ne_, Dai -_chan_, ayo kita berfoto!"

"Ha? Tidak mau!"

"Ayolah!"

Dengan sangat terpaksa Aomine menikuti kemauan Momoi. Gadis itu bersorak senang. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan kameranya dari dalam _kenchiku_nya, membaliknya, dan menjadikan panorama festival yang bercahaya sebagai _background_nya.

"Satu, dua, _cheese_!"

.

.

.

Momoi terkekeh saat mengingat kembali apa yang tadi malam mereka lakukan sepanjang di festival. Foto terakhir yang ia ambil menggunakan kameranya itu ia tempelkan pada papan yang penuh dengan foto-fotonya bersama teman-temannya. Tentu saja fotonya bersama sang kekasih yang lebih mendominasi papan tersebut.

Setelah selesai, Momoi keluar dari kamarnya saat ibunya memanggil namanya.

Ia tidak akan melupakan hari-hari menyenangkannya bersama Aomine Daiki.

.

.

.

Karena letak yang strategis, foto itu terlihat sangat pas dengan _background_nya. Namun gadis dengan surai merah muda itu menggembungkan pipinya ketika melihat kameranya. Fotonya memang bagus, _background_nya juga bagus, tapi kenapa salah satu objeknya malah memperjelek foto yang sudah bagus-bagusnya?

"Kenapa wajahmu itu malah melas sekali, Dai-_chan_! Kan fotonya jadi kurang bagus! Tersenyumlah sedikit!"

"Hah, kan sejak awal kan aku juga sudah bilang kalau aku tidak mau, Satsuki."

Di dalam kamera itu, terlihat sebuah gambar yang baru saja sang pemilik ambil. Aomine berdiri dengan sedikit menekuk lututnya di belakang Momoi yang sedang tersenyum gigi sambil menaruh kedua jarinya –berbentuk _peace_− di depan wajahnya. Ekspresi wajah Aomine sangat berbeda dengan Momoi yang kelewat ceria dan sangat antusias. Terlalu biasa, terlalu melas, dan sedikit seram.

**END.**

.

**A/N**

**Geta : **Tau lah, ini sendal jepang yang dibuat dari kayu.

**Kenchiku : **Tas kecil kayak kantong gitu, biasanya orang jepang make buat nyimpen barang barang pribadi mereka.

.

**A**rea** B**acotan** S**aya

**Seperti yang tercantum pada summary, fiksi ini saya dedikasikan untuk onee saya, Double Kick, yang seminggu kurang satu hari lalu telah bertambah tua /dor.**

**Btw, saya kagak tau ini masuk ke fluffy atau enggak. Saya sering baca ff yang fluffy, tapi masih kurang ngerti gimana gitu apa arti fluffy yang lebih detail. Yang ngerti mungkin bisa menjelaskannya pada saya di kolom review atau pm saya'_')/**

**Double Kick alias nee, ini hadiahnya, semoga suka~ Jangan lupa kasih tanggapannya ya :B**

**Sekian dari Seivaille, mohon di review minna! Akhirnya WB saya hilang dan saya bisa kembali menulis dengan benar lagi. Nyesek juga bikin cerita tapi selalu kagak nemu endingnya :"D**

**Oke, saya benar-benar akan sekian, jangan lupa reviewnya. Saya membutuhkan banyak saran dan kritik demi kemajuan tulisan saya. **_**Jaa ne**_**!**

**-Seivaille-nyann-**


End file.
